Beauty and the Beast 2: The Next Chapter
by Doctor-Rapunzel-Charming
Summary: The next chapter in Belle and the Beast's life. Bad at summaries, read the story...thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bad at summing things up but this is a story about Belle and Beast (Who I will give a different name besides Adam) and their married life for the next five years before something comes into their lives and changes it forever. **

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast or it's characters, Disney does. I do own some OC and the songs that will be in here. There will be many crossovers with other Disney locations but Beauty and the Beast is the main one. **

**The story will vary from a K to a T (Never an M*Hopefully*). **

**So please enjoy**

**First Chapter will be up by tomorrow!**


	2. Happily Ever After

1: Happily Ever After

Belle's POV

I sat in my bedroom, reading. It was harder to read then usually because of the laughing, talking and singing outside of my bedroom. It has been two days since Andrew and I broke the cruse that haunted this castle for the past ten years. Just then there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see it open and Andrew come in with some books in his hands. I smiled as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Good morning, my beauty." He said.

"Good day, my beast." I said as I crawled over to him and kissed him. He pulled some hair out of my eyes and laughed.

"Belle, I want to take a walk in the woods, care to join me?"

"Oh I don't know this book! I haven't read it yet and I believe I'm up to the good part!"

"Really?" he said as he takes the books out of my hands and closing it, "You rather stay here with written words then hear the spoken ones that I may have?" I smirked and tried take it back.

"Well Mr. Collins was just about to ask Elizabeth to marry him, he can wait." I said. He smiled and put it down. I got up and retrieved my cloak. Putting it on, we made our way down the hallway.

As soon as we got outside, I saw one of the stable boys waiting with Philippe and one of Andrew's horses.

"I thought you said we were going for a walk?"

"We are, the horses are walking, and we're riding." I laughed as he helped me up and we rode into the woods. I followed him as we made our ways deep into the woods. When we finally came to a stop, Andrew jumped down and helped me.

"Well aren't we special?" I asked.

"A special moment for a special girl." He said putting his arm around me. We walked into a clearing and he kissed my forehead.

"Belle, I have to go back to my parents' castle in Paris, ten years being lost is a long time."

"Paris sensational! I've never been there, I hope you enjoy yourself there!"

"Oh I will, I'm going for two reasons, one to see my parents." Andrew got down on one knee and smiles up at me, "and two hopefully for our wedding." I looked at him and put my hand over my mouth. I read about getting married, Gaston had asked me to marry him and well some other have asked me, but this was the first time that I felt the feeling in my heart that Jane, Emma, princesses, all the story characters feel.

"Oh Andrew!" I whispered as he slipped a ring onto my hand.

"I hope you don't think I'm not rushing this,"

"Andrew you aren't rushing this, it's been almost a year," he smiled as I hugged him.

"We should see your father." He laughed as I kissed him.

"Dinner, in fact tell the servants that everyone is invited to dinner."

"We shall a have party, and then tomorrow we head to Paris, we ask for my parents to give us there blessing!"

"Papa can come with us to Paris right! Oh Andrew, this is—" he kissed me on the lips and I looked at him.

"Elizabeth Bennet will never have a love story like us, will she?" he whispered.

"I'm pretty sure no man in her life will match you."

Andrew's POV

After two hours of riding, Belle and I made our way home. Lumiere was waiting for us.

"Good evening Master and Mademoiselle how was your ride?"

"It was fine, Lumiere, I need you to pack my bags for I will be going to see my parents in Paris this week and Belle will be returning to her father's house in the village." He nodded and looked at me.

"So you will be leaving us after all this time?"

"Yes, my papa needs me and I want to be with him." I said trying not to look at Andrew.

"Well Mademoiselle, we will make sure that you are safely home by tonight." he said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, for now we must like Belle get back to her books. We shall speak more before I have to go." Andrew kissed me and we parted ways.

When I got back to my room, I picked up my book and looked at it.

"Oh Elizabeth where will your love take you next?"

**Sorry for the wait, school, and job searching. **

**A couple of things: I changed the Beast's name from Adam to Andrew because, Prince Andrew sounds so much more manlier to me then Adam (to any Adams out there I'm not hating). Also I just freaking learned that a lot of my stories time lines will be really, really, really messed up and I hope you understand (I did not do my research like I should have oh well I'm in school let me live my life.) Also there will be crossovers with other Disney more (Not always the other characters maybe like their parents and grandparents) those will just be coming up in later chapters. Also please understand that I am not a big fan of BatB but I had this fanfic come to me in a dream so...I hope it's special. Friday or Saturday is the next chapter! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
